


Звёзды слушают, звёзды слышат

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [5]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Another Reality, Christmas, Empathy, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Hurt/Comfort, KenJun, Kenshi, M/M, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Trails wanderer, Wings, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Очередной Сочельник в жизни Кяна Ютаки начался с того, что все звёзды на небе вдруг сошли со своих орбит. Потом с неба протянулась какая-то странная серебряная дорога, по которой (разумеется, а как же иначе?) пришлось пройти — прямо к краю вселенной, на изнанку мира, где Ютака случайно оказался втянут в очень важное приключение в своей жизни. Как хорошо, что рядом с ним в этот момент оказались все его близкие друзья. Рождество — это всё-таки особое время, уж кому, как не Ютаке, это знать.
Relationships: Darvish Kenji/Seiryu Tsuyoshi (OMC), Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho
Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111569
Collections: GBU★Mystic Circle





	1. I — Звёздная тропа

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это задумывался как драббл с лёгкими и задорными обнимашками, плавно перетекающими в ПВП на фоне леденцовых цветов и рождественских венков. И совершенно случайно идея разрослась до вот этого безобразия. И автор, если честно, очень доволен тем, что получилось. Потому что получилось запихнуть в одну работу всё, что хотелось, а это удаётся крайне редко :3 И ещё мальчики тут (в кои-то веки) не страдают. Это отдельное достижение!

Когда звёзды на ночном небе вдруг пришли в движение, Ютака прижался к окуляру телескопа сильнее, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения космического шоу. Звёзды сияли ярче обыкновенного и текли по бездонной черноте в одну сторону, точно косяк причудливых рыб. Это было поистине необыкновенное явление, которое, вероятно, происходит раз в какой-нибудь миллион лет, а Ютака — тот счастливчик, которому удалось увидеть столь редкое чудо природы.

Всё небо, видимое лишь в маленький глазок окуляра телескопа, скручивалось водоворотом (звездоворотом?) в одном направлении. И это происходило не где-то в далёком космосе — когда Ютака в изумлении отшатнулся в сторону и обратил внимание на ночной город за окнами, он пришёл в неописуемый восторг. Миллионы и миллиарды газовых шаров на расстоянии сотен тысяч световых лет от Земли вдруг сошли со своих орбит и пустились в круговой танец по бескрайней вселенной. Каждая звезда оставляла за собой длинный хвост, и всё небо над Токио напоминало теперь ожившую фотографию звёздного неба, снятого на длинной выдержке.

Если бы только Ютаке однажды сказали, что его попытка увидеть в телескоп Санта-Клауса (да, ему тридцать четыре, и он верит в Санту, какие-то проблемы?) закончится созерцанием такой красоты, он бы фыркнул: уж Санта на тот момент казался бы ему реальнее сорвавшихся с орбит звёзд.

И вдруг из самого центра, куда стекался весь звездоворот, заструился серебристый свет. Он тёк широким извилистым ручьём прямо к окнам на тридцать шестом этаже небоскрёба, за которыми застыл в восхищении Ютака, пока, наконец, не ударился о тройные стёкла и не откатился немного назад, будто морская волна, встретившая на пути неприступную скалу. Серебристый свет теперь плескался прямо рядом, буквально у ног Ютаки, и только окно их разделяло. Стоило сдвинуть оконную раму в сторону, как в комнату хлынули мягкий свет, пронизывающий ветер и целый рой мягких снежинок — хотя, быть может, это была звёздная пыль. Сегодня Ютака мог поверить во что угодно.

Тропа из звёздного света уходила далеко-далеко, в самое сердце звездоворота, вела не иначе как на край вселенной (если у неё, конечно, был какой-нибудь край). Ютака попробовал осторожно ступить на тропу. Твёрдая. Сделал один шаг за границу окна, крепко вцепившись в дрожащую от ветра раму. Тропа даже не колыхнулась под его весом, а ширины было достаточно, чтобы по этому пути к неизвестному прошло двое человек.

Впрочем Ютака и не собирался идти куда-либо один. Ему как-то хватило необычной ерунды, которая с ним то и дело случалась, причём чаще всего он встречал эту ерунду в одиночку. А это звёздное чудо ни в коем случае нельзя было переживать без компании очень близкого и надёжного друга.

Ютака вернулся в комнату, в которой сейчас было едва ли теплее, чем снаружи. Снегозвёздная пыль кружилась под самым потолком небольшой, но очень уютной студии и даже не думала опускаться. Разве что некоторые, особенно утомлённые путешествием, снегопылинки осели на плетёные края круглого плафона, который тихо качался из стороны в сторону, потревоженный зимним ветром. Теперь плафон искрился, покрытый инеем, как большая ёлочная игрушка.

На втором уровне студии спал, закутавшись в одеяло до самого носа, Киришо. Он вернулся домой всего пару часов назад, немного бледный от усталости, и сказал, что ему нужно выспаться перед новым днём, забитым планами до последней минутки. В ногах у него свернулась клубком кошка. Вообще-то Электре было строго-настрого запрещено подниматься на второй уровень, но иногда кошка игнорировала этот запрет, а прогнать её вовремя было некому — уставшие хозяева спали, как убитые, и их не волновали такие мелочи.

Будить Киришо было жалко. Ютака опустился на колени возле постели и с нежностью отвёл от лица прядь волос. Освещённое звёздным сиянием лицо казалось совсем фарфоровым, да и сам Киришо напоминал хрупкую фарфоровую куклу, которую могут подарить детям на Рождество, но потом на долгие годы запретят прикасаться к ней, чтобы не разбили ненароком. Киришо было разбить чуть труднее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но всё же легче, чем казалось на второй.

Ютака осторожно встряхнул его за плечо. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы прервать очень чуткий сон. Киришо приподнялся на локте и уставился на него.

— Что стряслось?..

— Я должен тебе кое-что показать, — Ютака чуть отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы дать Киришо возможность увидеть со второго уровня кусочек гостиной, затопленной звёздным светом. — Посмотри, какая красота!

Киришо сел на кровати и протёр глаза. Потом выдал короткое и очень удивлённое:

— Ого!

— Пойдём, — Ютака обхватил его запястье и тихонько потянул в сторону лестницы. — Прости, что разбудил, но такое не каждый день происходит!

Они спустились вниз. Разбуженная кошка сладко потянулась и легко соскочила с кровати, чтобы потрусить вслед за хозяевами. Вряд ли её волновали звёзды, скорее было любопытно, что за оживление случилось посреди ночи.

Киришо смотрел на небо, заполненное звездоворотом, широко раскрыв рот и распахнув глаза. Ютака был уверен, что сам выглядел так же совсем недавно.

— Смотри ещё что! — он указал на ленту звёздной тропы, края которой плескались на паркете из тёмного дерева. — Я думаю, мы можем пойти по ней.

Но в этот раз Киришо не разделил его восторга, только нахмурился.

— Пойти по чему?..

— По этой… — Ютака осёкся. — Ты не видишь её?..

— Что я должен видеть?

— Это дорога, — принялся описывать Ютака. — Она светится, как река из серебра. Она ведёт вон туда, где звёзды сходятся в одну точку. Она твёрдая и устойчивая, я уже пробовал встать на неё. Я хочу пойти по ней вместе с тобой, потому что должны же мы разделить хоть одно моё приключение.

Он улыбнулся и протянул руку, предлагая Киришо выбор: согласиться или послать всё к чертям. Он очень хотел отправиться по звёздной тропе в прекрасное неизведанное, но ни за какие звёзды на свете не отправился бы по ней без Киришо. Может быть, жалел бы даже потом, но не очень сильно.

— Никакой дороги нет, Ютака, — Киришо коснулся его запястья пальцами, безмолвно призывая успокоиться. — В центр этого круговорота не течёт никакой серебряной реки.

Он не видел тропы. Но Ютака видел! Её мягкое сияние проникало в его тело через глаза, наполняло его детским восторгом и жаждой исследований. Он рвался в приключение. И всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы убедить Киришо в реальности звёздной тропы, это показать, что она существует, даже если её не видно.

Как и в первый раз, тропа приняла Ютаку, который встал на неё, и даже засветилась сильнее, словно выражала радость по его возвращению. Но Киришо вцепился в его запястье изо всех сил. И ведь не скажешь, что в хрупком теле может скрываться столько сил.

— Не смей! Ютака, нет никакой дороги! Ты разобьёшься! — живой восторг на его лице сменил неподдельный ужас. Ютака понимал, как это выглядит со стороны Киришо: ведь он стоял на самом краю распахнутого окна, а внизу было тридцать шесть этажей свободного полёта и устланное тонким слоем снега асфальтовое поле, которое вряд ли будет мягким, как кучевое облако.

Звёздная тропа манила вперёд. Ютака улыбнулся так ласково и утешающе, насколько мог.

— Доверься мне. Пожалуйста.

— Если ты собрался угробить себя на Рождество, я тебе этого не позволю, — прошипел Киришо сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Хватит страдать ерундой! Оста… Стой! Ютака, не надо!

Ютака крепко сжимал его, дрожащего в панике, в своих руках. Пришлось сделать сразу большой шаг вперёд (или назад, если посмотреть иначе) и резким движением потянуть Киришо на себя. Ширины тропы хватало, чтобы уместиться вдвоём безо всяких проблем и не свалиться вниз. Теперь они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки от окна. Кошка с интересом обнюхивала тропу, но забираться на неё не изъявляла ни малейшего желания.

— Всё хорошо, — Ютака обнимал Киришо, сердце которого колотилось будто сердечко крохотной колибри. — Мы никуда не падаем. Открой глаза. Я держу тебя.

Ещё несколько тягучих секунд ушли на то, чтобы Киришо осознал отсутствие падения. Потом — чтобы заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотрел вниз, а после — тихо вскрикнул, теряя равновесие из-за головокружения.

— Мы стоим в воздухе!

— Мы стоим на тропе, которую ты не видишь, — Ютака утешающе коснулся губами взмокшего виска. — Если будешь держаться за меня, я проведу тебя по ней. Только не паникуй, пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться.

— Успокоиться?! — Киришо уткнулся лбом ему плечо. — Я болтаюсь в воздухе на высоте тысячи метров!

— Не тысячи, а всего нескольких десятков.

— О, ну это совсем другое дело, да?

— Держись за меня, — Ютака сжал его руку и сделал шаг по звёздной тропе. — Я не хочу провести очередное путешествие без тебя.

— В прошлый раз портал забрал тебя на полтора месяца, — напомнил ему Киришо, семенящий крохотными шагами следом, словно опасаясь, что вот-вот оступится и сорвётся вниз. Слова Ютаки о ширине и надёжности тропы были всего лишь словами, и даже если Киришо безусловно доверял Ютаке, он доверял ещё и своим глазами, и то, что видели глаза, не позволяло до конца поверить в невероятное.

— Что ж, значит, в этот раз портал заберёт нас обоих, — Ютака на секунду стиснул тонкую ладонь в своей руке чуть крепче. — Тебе не кажется, что путешествовать по другим мирам куда интереснее вдвоём?

На это Киришо ничего не смог возразить. Только сжал ведущую его руку в ответ. Вдвоём, разумеется.

— Главное — вернуться, — сказал он в широкую спину, уверенно шагающую над городом, который сверкал миллионом огней под ногами. — Электра будет нас ждать.

Кошка, оставшаяся в квартире, тихо мяукнула вслед своим неугомонным котятам. Звёздная тропа под её лапами превращалась всего лишь в бесплотный свет, на который мог без проблем сесть разве что мотылёк. Какое бы волшебство не создало эту тропу, оно нуждалось именно в человеке, способном её увидеть.


	2. II — Летающие олени

В самом центре гостиной стоял северный олень.

Джун даже забыл откусить от бутерброда, который приготовил себе на скорую руку, чтобы заглушить проснувшийся среди ночи голод. А всё потому, что когда он десять минут назад тихонько вышел из спальни и прокрался на кухню, в гостиной не было никаких оленей.

А теперь, вот, появился. Огромный, с длинной шерстью лунного цвета и ветвистыми рогами, увитыми светящейся гирляндой — такой же, как висела на задвинутой в угол крохотной ёлочке. И этот внезапный олень очень внимательно смотрел на Джуна, который хотел было вскрикнуть от неожиданности, но сдержался. Ему не очень хотелось в следующие полчаса укачивать разбуженную малышку Рэй и объяснять супруге, откуда у них в гостиной взялся незваный гость.

Кроме удивления и лёгкой паники Джун ощущал кое-что ещё — то, что было странно ощущать в сложившейся ситуации. Во-первых, от оленя тянуло эмоциями — он был спокоен и в то же время чем-то встревожен. Обычно Джун не слышал эмоций животных, но теперь осознавал их, будто перед ним стоял человек. Либо словно бы человек передавал через фамильяра свои чувства, что только добавляло странности.

Во-вторых, у него вдруг заныло возле лопаток, и плечи немного отяжелели. Эти ощущения были знакомы — так ныли и зудели крылья, которые вообще-то проявлялись только во снах. Чувствовать их в реальной жизни было попросту невозможно, но после оленя посреди гостиной Джун не решился бы называть что-либо невозможным.

Волшебный (в нереальном происхождении зверя Джун не сомневался) олень вдруг лёг на пол и качнул рогами. К сожалению, Джун был всего лишь эмпатом, который не понимал никаких других языков, кроме родного японского, подученного в университете русского и недоступного другим людям эмоционального.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой? — спросил он шёпотом. Со стороны он определённо выглядел странно, разговаривая с животным, пусть и волшебным.

Олень коротко фыркнул. Джун почему-то сразу расценил этот ответ, как «да».

— Мне надо сесть тебе на спину?

Ещё одно положительное фырканье.

В конце концов, что может случиться такого ужасного, если сесть на спину оленю из другого мира и отправиться в путешествие?.. (На самом деле, очень много всего, но если попытаться представить каждый ужасный вариант, то лучше рухнуть в обморок сейчас же и потом притвориться, что олень был всего лишь галлюцинацией от усталости и парочки бессонных ночей).

Джун взгромоздился на широкую спину оленя и крепко стиснул коленями покрытые плотной шерстью бока. Он и моргнуть не успел, как олень вдруг оказался в ночном небе над Токио. Ледяной ветер швырнул ему в лицо горсть колючего снега.

— Эй! — Джун обхватил мощную шею обеими руками и зажмурился. Город под копытами оленя казался практически кукольным. Из головы на мгновение вылетели все известные Джуну ругательства на родном языке, осталось только одно, на чужом, выученное много лет назад во время университетской экскурсии в холодный Владивосток. Но Джун не был уверен, что короткое и ёмкое ругательство выразит ту гамму ужаса пополам с восторгом, которые охватили его во время этого удивительного полёта.

Олень скакал по одному ему видимой дороге. С его копыт сыпались мелкие серебристые льдинки, которые, подхватываемые ветром и превращались в маленькие вьюги. Иногда льдинки царапали руки Джуна, но он не обращал на это внимания. Смирившийся с началом этого путешествия, он с живым интересом рассматривал мир внизу.

Высоченные небоскрёбы теперь выглядели, как спичечные коробки, а старые крохотные домики были не больше игральных костей. Весь город был залит ярким неоновым светом, потому что даже в предрождественскую ночь Токио не мог уснуть. Он, может, и устал, этот полный жизни город, и хотел бы на пять минуточек погасить все свои огни, остановить бесконечное движение по своим венам и увидеть хоть один сон. Что могло бы сниться такому городу, как Токио? Может быть, что он на самом деле — огромный зверь, вроде медведя. Медведь, которому снится, что он — полный шума и света гигантский город, не умеющий спать.

Полёт вдруг остановился. Олень взбил копытами небольшое облако, с которого посыпался снег, и улёгся на эту перину. Джун беспомощно толкнул его пятками в бока, как лошадь.

— Ты чего? — спросил он, не очень понимая, что делать. — Устал?

Олень не ответил. Даже не фыркнул, только водил широкой мордой по сторонам, словно высматривал что-то. Или кого-то.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Со стороны Икебукуро, окутанный льдистой вьюгой, приближался ещё один олень с гирляндами на рогах. На его спине сидело двое. Когда олень приблизился, Джун в удивлении открыл рот.

— Кенджи?.. Сейрю-сан?..

— И ты здесь, Джун? — Кенджи улыбнулся ему. — Дай-ка угадаю. Олень посреди гостиной?

— Ага.

— Наш был в торговом зале, — усмехнулся Кенджи. — Кажется, нас ждёт незабываемый сочельник.

Растрёпанный мужчина за его спиной — Сейрю Цуёши, мастер гончарных дел и нынешняя пассия Кенджи — щурился от холодного ветра и спокойно улыбался. Его, кажется, совсем не удивляло происходящее — Джун чувствовал абсолютное спокойствие, похожее на океан в штиль.

Оба оленя снова пустились вскачь. Впереди показалось странное свечение, напоминающее те удивительно красивые фотографии, на которых неизвестным Джуну образом было запечатлено движение звёзд. Звёзды двигались по спирали и сходились в одну точку, как водоворот на реке.

Олени устремились прямо в центр этого водо… звездоворота? Джун уже не знал, чему удивляться. Его восторгало абсолютно всё происходящее. И судя по всплескам чистейшей радости, которые достигали его со стороны второго оленя, Кенджи и Сейрю Цуёши тоже получали огромное удовольствие от этого чудесного путешествия.


	3. III — Край вселенной

Звёздная тропа кончилась внезапно. Всего один шаг — и пронизывающий холод неба над Токио сменился на удивительный мир, который не мог существовать по всем возможным законам логики и природы, но всё же — существовал и дышал жизнью по другую сторону вселенной.

Небо в этом мире замерло в одной точке вечного заката — той самой точке, когда восхищение красками неба достигает своего наивысшего пика. Пурпурные, золотые, розовые, красные и фиолетовые всполохи трёх солнц, которые повисли над горизонтом одно чуть выше другого, как яблоки на невидимой ветке, пронизывали пушистые облака и делали их похожими на мороженое с разными вкусами.

Вдоль горизонта виднелась горная цепь со снеговыми шапками на покатых вершинах. Ниже гор — засыпанный снегом еловый лес, в котором каждую ёлку обвивала гирлянда с белыми или разноцветными огоньками. После леса была тихая река с густо заросшими берегами. Среди богатого разнотравья скрывались цветы всех мыслимых и немыслимых форм и расцветок, прямо из земли росли причудливые кристаллы, а груды валунов поросли лавандой, мхом и огромными грибами, светящиеся белые шляпки которых были не меньше, чем ладонь взрослого мужчины.

В этом месте, где все четыре времени года чудесным образом сосуществовали, а серебристые ягнята резвились практически перед носом у величественных огненных тигров; где над цветами играли в салочки мотыльки и крохотные существа, похожие на пони с длинными усиками-антеннами и шестью прозрачными крылышками, как у стрекоз; где из ниоткуда лилось пение птиц и дышалось так легко и свободно — именно в этом месте не ожидали оказаться Ютака и Киришо, когда делали первый шаг на звёздную тропу.

Они осторожно двигались по миру, который открылся им. Узкая и теперь видимая им обоим тропинка вилась между валунами, среди душистых трав по пояс, вниз с холма и снова вверх, к хвойному островку, где на каждой ветке висело по бубенчику, и все они нежно звенели от каждого дуновения лёгкого ветра.

Ютака наклонился, чтобы сорвать один из цветов. Стебелёк обломился с неожиданным хрустом, а от лепестков пахло жжённым сахаром, яблоками и вишней.  
— Это же леденцы! — воскликнул Ютака, попробовав лепесток на вкус, и протянул карамельный цветок Киришо, который был слишком удивлён и только поэтому не проворчал: «Не тяни всякую дрянь в рот, как ребёнок», — как он мог сказать в обычной ситуации.

Трава и цветы были сделаны из леденцов. Река оказалась наполнена ароматным глинтвейном, а белые грибы на валунах — сотворены из нежнейшего зефира. Возможно, мотыльки и крылатые крошки-пони тоже были съедобны, но Ютака не собирался пробовать их на зуб.

Киришо сорвал с одной из ёлок мандарин (даже язык не поворачивался спросить, откуда на ёлках мандарины) — на фрукте осталась небольшая веточка с иголками и крохотной шишкой. Мандарин он разделил на две части, и Ютака мог бы поклясться — он никогда в жизни не ел ничего слаще и сочнее. Оранжевая кожура прямо у них на глазах сложилась в крохотную оранжевую лошадку и отрастила шесть узких крыльев, а потом невесомо оттолкнулась от ладони Киришо и устремилась играть в салочки над леденцовыми цветами.

— Мне кажется, что мы всё-таки рухнули с этой твоей дороги… — протянул Киришо. Он растерянно и немного глупо улыбался, а у Ютаки от этой улыбки от плеч до самой макушки поднялась толпа щекочущих мурашек.

— А мне кажется, что если я тебя сейчас же не поцелую, то это место потеряет девяносто девять процентов своего очарования, — заявил Ютака и сгрёб смутившегося Киришо в охапку. На тонких губах остался сладкий вкус мандарина.

— И как? Теперь хорошо? — Киришо обвил его шею руками. — Или ты не очень понял?

— Не понял, — согласился Ютака и поцеловал его ещё раз. — Да… Вот теперь это место идеально, — вынес он вердикт через несколько сладких секунд. Киришо машинально пригладил ему вихры. Стоило признать: ни с какой дороги они не падали, потому что иначе у него не щемило бы в груди от нежности.

— Но всё же, — Киришо огляделся, — мы не могли оказаться здесь просто так. Думаю, нам стоит поискать что-то необычное… — Ютака наградил его взглядом «ты серьёзно что ли?», и Киришо быстро поправился. — В смысле, что-то ещё более необычное, чем всё вокруг.

— Например, летающие олени? — Ютака указал в сторону заходящих солнц, откуда к ним направлялись два северных оленя. Один спускался плавно и ровно, а у другого, по бокам которого были растопырены огромные птичьи крылья, кажется, не справлялся с полётом, потому что вихлял в разные стороны и стремительно падал.

Ютака и Киришо спрятались в елово-мандариновом подлеске, полагая, что в колючие заросли олени не полетят. Первый олень действительно приземлился рядом с подлеском, и два пассажира в красно-белой и синей с уточками пижамах аккуратно слезли с широкой спины.

— Кенджи! Цуёши-кун! — Ютака вынырнул из елового подлеска и быстрым шагом подошёл к ним, чтобы пожать обоим руки. — Вот уж кого не ожидал встретить здесь.

— Только не говорите, что на другом олене… — Киришо настороженно наблюдал за неровным и тяжёлым падением, в котором очевидно был виноват пассажир с ярко-фиолетовыми волосами и чрезмерно большими крыльями за спиной.

— Они появились, едва мы пересекли границу между Токио и этим миром, — негромко сказал Цуёши, который всё ещё немного смущался общения со знаменитыми японскими артистами. — Джун-сан сообщил, что до этого использовал крылья только во снах.

Второму оленю явно надоело кувыркаться в воздухе с наездником, который только мешал ему. Поэтому олень вдруг взбрыкнул, встал на дыбы, и Джун, запутавшись в крыльях, полетел вниз, прямо в реку из глинтвейна.

— Надеюсь, глинтвейн там безалкогольный… — прокомментировал падение и громкий «бултых» Ютака. Киришо вздохнул. Сочельник становился настолько странным, что любой другой Сочельник (в прошлом или будущем) вряд ли смог бы побить этот рекорд.

Кенджи вытащил из реки пернато-растрёпанный комок, который хлюпал носом и шипяще проклинал ту минуту, когда решил сесть на идиотского оленя посреди своей гостиной. Крохотные пони тем временем собрались вокруг его крыльев и принялись сушить их, чистить от глинтвейна и приводить перья в порядок.

— Я так полагаю, все в сборе? — Киришо обвёл компанию в пижамах взглядом. Он ничего не имел против пижамных вечеринок, но предпочитал, чтобы о них предупреждали заранее. А то он чувствовал себя неловко в синей кигуруми Дораэмона, которую надел сегодня только потому, что очень сильно замёрз, а другая тёплая пижама, более нейтральная, была в стирке.

(Не то, чтобы он не показывался перед коллегами в более идиотском виде, но именно в этой кигуруми ему было особенно неловко. Смущение — такая внезапная штука, срабатывает на разные вещи…)

— Вы тоже прибыли на летающих оленях? — спросил Кенджи.

— Нет. Ютака нашёл более короткий путь, — ответил Киришо. — Но мне кажется, на оленях было куда безопаснее. Их хотя бы видно.

Джун покрутил головой по сторонам.

— Где мы вообще?..

— Если бы мы знали, было бы гораздо проще, — сообщил Ютака и протянул ему гриб из ванильного зефира и мандарин с хвойной веточкой и двумя маленькими шишками, которые начали раскрываться. — Оно всё съедобное. Киришо тоже ел, как видишь — живой. Что это за крылья?

Джун неуклюже отодвинул в сторону левое крыло, и крохотные пони на несколько мгновений разлетелись по сторонам, но потом вернулись к своей работе.

— Я получил их во сне… Я не знаю, почему они появились сейчас. Я не умею с ними обращаться в реальном мире, — сказал он с досадой и осторожно откусил у гриба кусочек. — Зефир! Надо же… — удивился Джун, на секунду забыв о своих внезапных крыльях.

Цуёши посмотрел на небо, потом огляделся. Что-то привлекло его внимание, поэтому он указал в сторону ещё одного елового подлеска и тихим голосом призвал остальных посмотреть туда же.

Со стороны подлеска на другом берегу реки приближалась женщина в длинном красном плаще с белыми меховыми отворотами на капюшоне, который лежал на плечах на манер ворота, широкими манжетами и подолом до земли. Длинные золотые волосы буйными кудрями спускались почти до колен, а лицо прикрывала белая полумаска, украшенная перьями и драгоценными камнями. Рядом с ней летело очаровательное существо, на первый взгляд похожее не то на хомяка, не то на шиншиллу — у существа были четыре круглых прозрачных крылышка, четыре вытянутых уха и четыре синих, как сапфиры, глаза.

Женщина подошла к краю реки. Ютака был готов поклясться, что видел, как леденцовые цветы и зефирные грибы возле неё заиндевели.

— Я нуждаюсь в помощи Ходящего по тропам! — сказала женщина высоким, звенящим голосом. — Где тот из вас, кто видел Звёздную дорогу?


	4. IV — Ходящий по тропам

Ютака сделал шаг вперёд.

— Я видел дорогу, — сказал он громко, чтобы было слышно на другом берегу. — Но вы ошиблись, я не Ходящий-кто-то-там. Возможно, нас не должно быть здесь.

Глинтвейн в реке вдруг замёрз, образуя узкий мостик, по которому мог пройти всего один человек. Женщина протянула руку вперёд, и Ютака повиновался этому призыву. Что-то внутри него кричало, что он не должен сопротивляться. Остальные, судя по всему, ощущали то же самое — никто, даже мнительный Киришо, не попытался его остановить.

Он остановился рядом с женщиной. Летающее существо описало пару кругов вокруг него, непрестанно насвистывая. Женщина коснулась пальцами щеки — пальцы оказались на удивление тёплыми.

— Ты действительно Ходящий по тропам, об этом говорят твои глаза, — её розовые губы тронула ласковая улыбка. — Я Саинтия. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — Ютаке было жаль расстраивать эту красивую женщину, от которой пахло карамелью, пряниками и хвоей. — Я не могу быть этим Ходящим. Иначе я бы знал об этом.

— Ютака, возвращайся! — крикнул с другого берега Киришо, который начал нервничать. — Что вам нужно от него?!

Женщина посмотрела на компанию в пижамах, потом снова улыбнулась Ютаке.

— Пожалуйста, ты и твои друзья, идите за мной. Я покажу вам кое-что.

Она двинулась в сторону елового подлеска, откуда пришла. Ютака махнул друзьям рукой, приглашая их перейти реку и присоединиться к нему. Сложнее всего переправа далась Джуну, крылья которого хоть и высохли, но всё равно были настолько большими и тяжёлыми, что он сгибался под их весом и едва волочил ноги. Кенджи и Цуёши поддерживали массу перьев лавандового цвета с обеих сторон.

Саинтия ждала их в еловом подлеске. Она стояла, опёршись спиной на лакированный бок красно-золотых саней, увитых остролистом и огоньками и доверху набитых разноцветными коробками с блестящими бантами. Семь северных оленей с гирляндами на рогах бродили рядом и выкапывали копытами из-под снега фиолетовый мох.

Ютака высоко вскинул брови при виде этой картины.

— Так ты Санта-Клаус?..

— Ютака, Санты не существует, ты же знаешь, — заметил столь же потрясённый Киришо. Его прагматичный ум требовал более логичного объяснения происходящему, но ничего не приходило в голову.

— Летающих оленей тоже не существует, тем не менее мы прилетели именно на них, — возразил тихий Цуёши. Однако его пелена спокойствия не шелохнулась ни на йоту в отличие от остальных — Джун машинально отметил изменение эмоций у всех: от восторженного удивления у Ютаки и лёгкого подозрения у Кенджи до глухого недоверия ко всему происходящему у Киришо.

Женщина в красном склонила голову на бок. Золотые кудри подпрыгнули от этого движения.

— Я Саинтия, хотя в вашем мире действительно известна как Санта-Клаус. И без помощи Ходящего по тропам я не смогу принести в ваш мир Рождество.

Ютака вдруг почувствовал себя очень неуютно, ощутив, как взгляды всех устремились на него. Сразу захотелось закопаться поглубже в мягкий, сыпучий снег, лишь бы скрыться от этих удивлённо-вопросительных взглядов. Чёрт дёрнул его пойти по этой звёздной тропе… Чувствовал, что на другом конце будет что-то особенное, но не настолько же…

— И чем я могу помочь? — спросил Ютака хрипло — голос на секунду сел от нахлынувшего волнения. Киришо взял его за руку и легонько сжал. Тепло маленькой ладони действовало успокаивающе.

Саинтия подманила к себе оленя, у которого были самые большие рога — судя по всему, главного в упряжи — и указала на сбрую на его мощной шее. На украшенной золотыми бубенчиками сбруе не хватало двух бубенцов в самом центре.

— Эти колокольчики — не просто украшение, — сказала Саинтия, ласково поглаживая лунную шерсть оленя. — Они волшебные, потому что дают моим оленям возможность летать. На каждой сбруе по двенадцать колокольчиков. Стоит потерять всего один из них, и вся упряжь становится бесполезной, — она посмотрела на Ютаку — чёрные глаза сквозь прорези белой маски были полны печали. — Две огненные птицы сорвали колокольчики с упряжи моего вожака. Понимаешь, Ходящий, что это значит?

Ютака понимал. Но… мог ли он?..

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы нашли бубенчики? — осторожно спросил он. — Но этот мир огромен, а они могут быть где угодно. И уже Сочельник. Нам ни за что не успеть.

Саинтия улыбнулась. Маленькая шиншилла стремительно описала круг вокруг неё и запищала, отражая многократно усиленное восхищение, которое излучала хозяйка. Было только непонятно, чем именно так восторгалась Саинтия: правильными вопросами Ютаки или просто самой ситуацией.

— Вы находитесь на Пути — месте, откуда вышло всё и куда всё стекается. У времени здесь свои законы, и десятилетия здесь равны всего лишь пяти минутам в вашем мире. У вас достаточно времени на поиски. К тому же, я видела, куда улетели птицы, но не могу отправиться за ними следом — дороги туда перекрыты всем, кто владеет волшебной силой. Ходящий по тропам — не чародей, ты только видишь дороги, ведущие на Путь. Поэтому ты можешь пойти к огненным птицам и забрать у них бубенчики для моих оленей.

Ютака посмотрел на друзей, которые молчали всё это время и внимательно слушали их разговор. Киришо хмурился — вся эта затея ему явно была не по душе. Джун сидел на земле в окружении своих крыльев и был похож на большую нахохлившуюся птицу. Кенджи был спокоен. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Сейрю Цуёши медленно чистил мандарин с еловой веточкой и был единственным, кто выглядел равнодушным.

— Почему они все тоже здесь? — спросил вдруг Ютака. — Я вёл за собой только Киришо, но не остальных. Они прибыли на твоих оленях, Саинтия.

— Мои олени искали Ходящего по тропам, — ответила женщина в белой полумаске. — Взяв с собой только одного друга и вступив на Звёздную дорогу, ты наполнил энергией Пути связь со своими друзьями. Олени приняли их за тебя. Разве тебя не радует, что они будут помогать тебе в поисках?

— Будут ли… — Ютака снова оглянулся, боясь увидеть в глазах друзей недвусмысленный отказ участвовать в этой ерунде.

Киришо сжал его руку ещё крепче, так что стало даже чуточку больно.

— Я пойду с тобой, не сомневайся.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Кенджи. — Я ещё никогда не спасал Рождество!

— Я был бы рад, но эти крылья… — Джун вздохнул. — Если бы только они были поменьше…

Саинтия посмотрела на него и немного сощурилась, будто пыталась заглянуть глубоко в душу Джуна.

— О, так ты Хранитель Города… — выдохнула она. — Ты должен знать, как уменьшать свои крылья.

Джун фыркнул.

— Я не хочу спрашивать, откуда вы знаете про Город, госпожа Саинтия. Но он находится в моих снах, а сейчас — реальность. В реальности я понятия не имею, что с ними делать.

— То же, что и в Городе, — лаконично заметила Саинтия. — Я открою тебе тайну, юноша. Путь и Город вылеплены из одной энергии. Что работает в одном месте, сработает и в другом.

Джун вздохнул. Потом закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, представляя (как и раньше, во снах), что его лавандовые крылья уменьшаются. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и было слышно только, как фыркают олени и хрустит под их копытами снег, но потом плечам вдруг стало гораздо легче.

Он осторожно завёл руки за спину, чтобы ощупать крылья. Теперь они были совсем маленькими и напоминали те фальшивые крылышки ангелочков, которые продавались в качестве сценического реквизита. Только вот эти крылья были тёплыми и настоящими и ещё сладко пахли глинтвейном.

— Кажется, я готов отправиться с вами, Кян-сан, — улыбнулся Джун и поднялся на ноги. — Или вы думали, что я настолько трус, что оставлю вас без помощи?

— Да, Джун, на твой счёт у меня были самые большие сомнения, — пошутил Ютака с благодарной улыбкой и повернулся к последнему из их компании, кто ещё не сказал ни слова. — Цуёши-сан… Я пойму, если…

— Я иду с Кенджи, — тихий голос Сейрю Цуёши перекрыл его слова. — И почту за честь помочь вам, Ютака-сан.

Никогда прежде Ютака не испытывал столько благодарности и любви к своим друзьям. Конечно он и так любил их всех, но сейчас, когда они не оставили его одного в настолько абсурдной ситуации, не побоялись отправиться в неизвестное вместе с ним, несмотря на то, что он их втянул без спроса, — сейчас он любил их в тысячу, нет, в тысячу миллионов раз больше.

— Тогда мы отправимся на поиски огненных птиц и волшебных бубенчиков, — заявил Ютака. — Укажи нам путь, Саинтия.

Крылатая шиншилла снова засвистела и запищала, выражая счастье хозяйки, скрытое под белой полумаской. Только чёрные глаза Саинтии и её нежная улыбка передавали крохотную долю этого безудержного, глубокого счастья.


	5. V — Дорога из красного кирпича

_«Огненные птицы пришли с вершин гор и из недр земли. Там их гнёзда, среди белых снегов и пурпурных кристаллов, в центре ледяной вьюги и беспросветной тьмы. Ходящий по тропам, выбирай, кому отправляться ввысь, а кому — спускаться в глубины»._

Больше всего на свете Ютака ненавидел выбирать. Особенно если выбор касался других людей. Он бы с удовольствием сделал всё самостоятельно, лишь бы не напрягать никого. Но так получилось, что ему попросту не предоставили альтернативы. Он оказался в центре внимания, и пришлось с этим мириться.

Они стояли на развилке семи дорог. Узкая тропа из красного камня вела в сторону устрашающей даже издалека пещеры, внутри которой царила кромешная тьма, пожирающая любой призрак света. Вихляющая, словно змея, тропа из белого кирпича, убегала к горам, которые отличались от всех остальных пологих гор устремлёнными в небо скалистыми пиками. Тяжёлые серые шапки облаков скрывали вершины этих гор от посторонних глаз. И где-то там, _«в центре ледяной вьюги и беспросветной тьмы»_ — жили огненные птицы, в гнёздах которых лежали два волшебных бубенчика.

— Если честно, я не знаю, кого куда отправить, — обратился Ютака к друзьям. — Оба путешествия выглядят рискованными, а я очень не хочу подвергать вас всех опасности. Я могу попробовать справиться с этим сам.

— Не выдумывай, ладно? — Кенджи похлопал его по плечу. — Мы с Цуёши пойдём к горам. А вы с Кирюин-саном — в пещеру. Джун может присоединиться к кому угодно.

Джун растерянно посмотрел сначала на одну пару, потом на другую. Его в равной степени пугала и неизвестность пещеры, и неприступность скал. Но, наконец, он решился.

— Кенджи, я с тобой, — он улыбнулся. — Высоты я боюсь меньше темноты.

— Парни, вы не обязаны, знаете ведь? — сделал ещё одну попытку образумить друзей Ютака, но никто не пожелал слушать его возражений.

— Пойдём, будем спасать твоё любимое Рождество, — Киришо потащил его по красной дороге. — Если бы я знал, что нас ждёт приключение, то надел бы что-то более удобное, чем пижама.

Ютака хихикнул. Да уж, хорошенькая команда для спасения Рождества — пятеро босых мужиков в ночных пижамах. Но так было гораздо интереснее. Лёгкая безуминка никогда ещё не мешала.

Киришо крепко держал его за руку, словно боялся, что Ютака попросту испарится и оставит его одного, переживать и ждать — бесконечно долго ждать возвращения, которого могло бы и не случиться.

— Интересно, как Саинтия поняла, что я тот, кто ей нужен, — Ютака попытался разбавить молчание разговором. — Не ты, не Джун со своими крыльями…

Киришо остановился и повернулся к нему. Маленькие тёплые ладони обхватили лицо Ютаки.

— Я думал, мне показалось… — сказал он негромко. — Этот свет похож на обычные отблески, но в отличие от них, он не исчезает вместе с источником света. У тебя вокруг зрачков — пунктирное свечение. На первый взгляд выглядит обманом зрения, но теперь я вижу, что оно с тобой с той самой минуты, как ты разбудил меня дома, — Киришо отпустил его и снова взял за руку. — Мне кажется, твои глаза отражают энергию Пути, чем бы это место ни было. Но я не уверен. Всё-таки это ты — Ходящий по тропам.

Киришо улыбался, но Ютака чувствовал, что эта улыбка была напряжённой и несколько вымученной. Ещё бы, столько приключений на головы обычных, в общем-то, людей.

Чтобы скрасить путь до пещеры, Ютака принялся петь все известные ему рождественские песни подряд. Киришо не возражал и иногда даже подпевал, хотя и терпеть не мог эти песни. Просто так было веселее.

Вблизи пещера выглядела ещё более мрачной и угрюмой, чем казалась издалека. Темнота внутри была почти осязаемой — Ютака протянул пальцы к чёткой границе, где свет внешнего мира превращался в глухую тьму, и ощутил дуновение ветра, лёгкое, как взмах крыльев мотылька.

Киришо вцепился в его руку с такой силой, что Ютака даже поморщился. Их ждала темнота, полная демонов — главный страх Киришо, от которого было легко спастись дома, включив светильники в виде забавных кошек на прикроватных тумбочках. Но не здесь, в мире на изнанке их родной вселенной.

Ютака высвободил руку из цепких пальцев и обнял худые плечи.

— Не бойся. Мы вместе.

Как-то легко получилось выдать это «мы». Даже слишком легко. Но это было важно для Киришо. И для самого Ютаки тоже. Для них обоих было важно оставаться целым и нерушимым «мы».  
Так, бок о бок, они и шагнули в темноту. Позволили этой голодной темноте проглотить их обоих — пусть подавится от жадности.

Внутри пещеры было холодно. Босые ноги, которые чудом не мёрзли снаружи, вмиг закоченели здесь, и сотни острых мелких камней впились в подошву. Киришо сбоку тихо зашипел и всхлипнул — от неприятных ощущений и страха одновременно. Ютаке тоже было не по себе. Когда он в последний раз оказывался в такой темноте, в конце его ждала встреча с жутким чудовищем, которого он едва усмирил. Правда, это было практически частью сна, но страху он всё-таки натерпелся порядочно.

Идти приходилось медленно, пробуя ногой дорогу перед каждым шагом вперёд. Вокруг было тихо, и эта тишина напрягала даже больше, чем если бы вокруг что-то шумело.

Ютака встряхнул головой. Прижал Киришо к себе крепче. И громко, во весь голос, загорланил хайку и танка, которые только знал. Практически все они были о природе и о любви, потому что он учил их для Киришо, но сейчас это было не важно. Лишь бы только разогнать тишину, не дать ей свести их обоих с ума.

— ПОЁТ СОЛОВЕЙ ПОД ДОЖДЁМ НА КРУТОМ ОТКОСЕ — ВСЁ ГРОМЧЕ, ГРОМЧЕ!!! [1] — декламировал Ютака во всю силу глотки. Киришо хихикал рядом с ним, отвлечённый от страхов перед темнотой невыразимой абсурдностью происходящего.

Поющие соловьи, засыхающие хризантемы, летящие журавли, квакающие на рассвете лягушки, безмолвно падающий снег, хруст смятой бумаги — и ещё по меньшей мере сотня разных образов, сложенных, как бумага в фигурку, в стройное стихотворение. Когда-то Ютака думал, что его запасы стихотворений неисчерпаемы. Но они закончились. А темнота и тишина всё ещё окружала их с Киришо.

Тогда Киришо запел. Одна из старых песен их юности, которая в одно время звучала почти из каждого утюга — Ютака любил эту песню, а в исполнении Киришо любил ещё сильнее, потому что этот голос мог сделать что угодно в сотню раз прекраснее.

За этой песней последовала ещё одна, и ещё… И в какой-то момент Ютака был вынужден заткнуть пение поцелуем, потому что иначе Киришо рисковал посадить свой восхитительный голос из-за ерунды. В том, чтобы стоять и целоваться где-то посреди чёртовой неизвестности, была особая прелесть. Они не видели друг друга, могли только осязать тёплые руки на поясе, мягкие губы на чужих губах и лёгкое дыхание на коже.

— Твои глаза светятся даже в темноте, — заметил вдруг Киришо. — Это немного пугает.

— Я могу закрыть их, всё равно ни черта не видно.

— Нет. Мне нравится. Они похожи на две вифлеемские звезды.

— Мы идём уже целую вечность, тебе не кажется?

— Мы оставили за спиной всего сто восемь стихотворений и три песни. Для волшебной пещеры это сущие мелочи.

— Эй, посмотри… — дыхание Ютаки на секунду сбилось. — Там впереди…

Впереди показалась маленькая искра, настолько маленькая, что ещё можно было бы спутать с мушкой перед глазами, но всё-таки это был свет вдали. Вероятно, путешествие подходило к концу.

— Только не отпускай меня.

— Киришо, не говори ерунды. Дай сюда руку.

Они продолжили путь. Ютака негромко пел все известные ему баллады, нещадно перевирая все возможные ноты и придумывая десяток новых. Искра света разгоралась всё сильнее с каждым шагом.

Наконец, искра разрослась до прохода ростом с десятилетнего ребёнка. Пришлось съёживаться, чтобы протиснуться туда. Киришо шёл первым, чтобы ни мгновения больше не оставаться в темноте, которая поглощала свет, источаемый проходом. Ютака пролез следом.

Они стояли на краю пропасти. Узкая полоса скалы, на которой едва ли могли разойтись двое, опоясывала эту пропасть кругом. Внизу кипела лава, а на скалах над ней из камней свили гнёзда прекрасные огненные птицы.

Птиц было много, целая стая. Они живым сгустком пламени кишели наверху у жерла вулкана через которое виднелся крохотный краешек закатного неба. То и дело одна из птиц складывала крылья и падала в лаву, чтобы вынырнуть с победным криком и взвиться обратно. Птицы громко перекликались между собой, и от этих воплей, кипения лавы, шума откалывающихся от жара камней было невозможно услышать даже самого себя.

— Осталось найти гнездо, в котором спрятаны волшебные бубенчики, — прокричал Киришо на ухо Ютаке. Тот кивнул. Легче сказать, чем сделать. Здесь ведь по меньшей мере две сотни гнёзд, и все они висят над огненной пропастью, до которой и долететь не успеешь — сгоришь ещё в падении. Нужно было что-то придумать. Глаза, способные видеть тропы на изнанку вселенной, были бессильны.

Они с Киришо медленно двинулись в обход пропасти, надеясь, что найдут что-нибудь, что поможет им. Какой-нибудь выключатель лавы, например — Ютака смел надеяться, что в волшебном мире существуют настолько волшебные штуки, которые смогут волшебно решить их проблемы. Можно даже не выключатель, а останавливатель времени. Остановить им движение каждой сущей молекулы в этом вулкане, спуститься вниз и обшарить все гнёзда по очереди, пока не найдутся эти треклятые бубенчики. Что угодно. Ютака был согласен на любой артефакт, лишь бы он был им полезен.

Дорожка под ногами сыпалась и грозила обрушиться от любого неверного шага. Идти приходилось, буквально распластавшись по раскалённой до терпимости каменной стене. Ютака то и дело смотрел на Киришо и всё время сталкивался с встревоженным взглядом. Они оба боялись падения друг друга.

Внезапно дорожка расширилась и превратилась в просторную площадку, которая выдавалась в центр вулкана, как пирс в море. По краям площадка была огорожена яркими кристаллами всех возможных цветов, которые при определённой крохе фантазии могли напомнить ощетинившуюся пасть чудовища.

Здесь можно было перевести дух. А заодно изучить огромные чёрные врата, врезанные в скалу. Врата были заперты на множество разномастных замков, а связки ключей или хотя бы кнопки, чтобы открыть всё сразу, не было. Киришо обнаружил только маленькую табличку с надписью на неизвестном языке. Золотые знаки почти полностью осыпались, и не представлялось возможным ничего прочитать, даже если бы язык был знаком.

— Вероятно наше путешествие здесь и закончится, — вздохнул Ютака. — И Рождество в этом году не придёт. Ни в этом, ни в следующем, ни в последующем, ни…

Киришо положил руку ему между лопаток, успокаивая.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Давай немного отдохнём. Саинтия ведь сказала, что здесь время течёт гораздо медленнее. Электра едва ли даже проголодалась за время нашего отсутствия.

И вдруг врата загремели. Перепуганные огненные птицы бросились вниз, прятаться в свои надёжные гнёзда. Недолго думая, Ютака загородил Киришо собой и настороженно уставился через плечо на врата, замки на которых открывались один за другим. Киришо прижимался к нему и наблюдал за тем же, напряжённый и готовый в одно мгновение оттолкнуть Ютаку в сторону в случае какой-либо опасности.

(Не то, чтобы у него это могло бы получиться — Ютака предусмотрел и это, а потому держал Киришо чуть крепче, чем положено, чтобы не дать ему оттолкнуть себя. Просто Киришо не стоило об этом знать. Пусть считает себя потенциальным спасателем, если уж ему так легче. Ютака всё равно не позволил бы ему подставляться под какую-нибудь опасную дрянь).

Врата медленно распахнулись. Внутрь с воем хлынула вьюга, столь жестокая и пронизывающая, что лава вмиг заледенела, а птицы, снявшиеся со своих гнёзд в попытке улететь, застыли в воздухе и рухнули вниз, где от удара разбивались на мелкие ледышки.

— Если вам вдруг интересно, почему мы все не окоченели в такую холодрыгу, то спешу вас расстроить — ответа у меня нет, — послышался по другую сторону вьюги знакомый голос.

Ютака едва не всхлипнул от облегчения.

— Кенджи!

— Мы все здесь! — отозвался весёлый голос.

Врата снова закрылись, покорные своей внутренней магии. Вьюга стихла и расступилась. Кенджи, Цуёши и Джун со своими крыльями стояли босые, в пижамах, но целые и невредимые.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мидзухара Сюоси, из цикла "Весна на перевале Одарэмидзу".


	6. VI — Дорога из белого кирпича

Джуну не часто доводилось чувствовать себя лишним. Обычно он всегда находился либо в компании тех, кто его понимал, либо просто среди приятных людей, которым было до него хоть какое-то дело. Особенно уютно и комфортно он ощущал себя рядом с сомемберами, потому что все вместе они пережили столько всего, что можно было написать парочку десятитомников.

Но даже с сомемберами иногда случалось ощутить свою неприкаянность. Они все были безусловно очень близки, но особая связь между некоторыми людьми мягко, но твёрдо очерчивала границу, за которую было нельзя переступать.

Джун определённо не мог выбрать на развилке то же направление, что и Киришо с Ютакой. Просто потому, что эти двое были чрезмерно зациклены друг на друге. Присутствие «третьего лишнего» было бы некстати — Киришо и Ютака могли не сказать ни слова против, но Джун бы точно чувствовал, как ему не рады. Эмпатия всё-таки доставляла определённые неудобства.

С Кенджи всегда было комфортнее всего. Но не теперь, когда он приклеился к этому гончару из трущоб Токио. Не то, чтобы мастер Сейрю был в самом деле настолько не подходящей парой для Кенджи, просто Джун искренне полагал: Кенджи заслуживает гораздо большего.

Но кто его спрашивал, в самом деле…

Кенджи и Цуёши шли на пару шагов впереди по дороге из белого кирпича и молчали. Молчание было отвратительным — Джун просто не выносил тишины. И как эти двое могут не испытывать вообще никакого желания обсудить то, что происходит сейчас с ними? Они вообще-то в другом мире! Волшебном до самой последней леденцовой травинки.

Они даже не удивились его крыльям. Как будто в реальном мире каждый день на улицах попадались такие люди, способные ещё и изменять величину своих крыльев по собственному желанию. Кажется, Сейрю Цуёши, обладающий ненормальной бездной спокойствия, умудрился заразить отсутствием интереса к миру даже Кенджи, всегда кипевшего энергией и жизнерадостностью.

Мелкий камушек впился Джуну в пятку.

— Сволочь… — прошипел Джун, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы отковырять проклятущий камушек, вошедший слишком глубоко. Кенджи бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

— Всё в порядке? Не отставай!

Такая странная забота, будто мимоходом. Джун на секунду вспомнил, каким было их общее прошлое. Такое тёплое и яркое, полное света и любви, излучаемое… только с одной стороны. Джун умудрился не вложить в их отношения ни капли.

Сам виноват, в общем-то. Так уж получилось, что когда желанная игрушка попала ему в руки, он мигом потерял к ней хоть какой-то интерес. Но человек — не деревянная кукла, которую можно закинуть в ящик и забыть. Робость и вежливость не позволили Джуну вовремя выпутаться из этих ненужных ему отношений, а они затянулись аж на два года.

Тяжёлая рука Кенджи обняла его плечи.

— Смурной ты какой-то. Боишься?

— Очень! — почти соврал Джун и с опаской покосился на гору, которая была уже совсем близко. — Кто знает, что нас там ждёт.

— Вряд ли что-то увлекательнее летающих оленей, — заметил Цуёши. Дались ему эти олени, третий раз вспоминает. Как будто в этом мире больше ничего удивительного не было.

— Кстати, эти твои крылья… — Кенджи погладил мягкую кромку. — Попробуешь взлететь? Если ты умел во сне, то сможешь и сейчас.

Джун фыркнул и коротким движением крыльев сбросил с них ласковую руку.

— Сон — это одно. Реальность — другое. Уменьшить их было уже очень сложно, а ты — полёты!

— Думаю, Кенджи имел в виду, что ваши крылья нам могли бы пригодиться дальше, и если вы попробуете сейчас, то…

— О, Сейрю-сан, позвольте обойтись без ваших советов, — оборвал его Джун и вздёрнул подбородок. Он был чрезвычайно вежливым, к его безукоризненному кейго не подкопаешься, даже если очень постараться. А то, что тон какой-то не такой, так это вам послышалось.

Кенджи вздохнул и встал между ними — своим прошлым и настоящим.

— Не будем терять времени. Не знаю, как вы оба, а я бы хотел вернуться домой, к пицце, пиву и «Звёздным войнам» на ДВД. Если поторопимся, моя пицца даже не успеет остыть.

— Ты, наверное, имел в виду «наша пицца»? — поправил Джун, как обычно поправлял его — всё-таки Кенджи иногда умудрялся допускать элементарные ошибки. — Ваша. Твоя и Сейрю-сана.

Пелена спокойствия едва заметно колыхнулась. Кенджи ещё раз вздохнул и исправился.

— Да, ты прав. Наша с Цуёши пицца. С тремя видами сыра, пепперони, анчоусами и ананасами. Ты такое не ешь, я вообще-то тоже, но сегодня особенный день, поэтому можно позволить себе слопать такую гадость. А теперь прибавь шаг и любуйся природой вокруг, ладно?

Любоваться, правда, уже было нечем. Леденцовое разнотравье закончилось, началось каменное предгорье, на котором изредка попадались уцепившиеся длинными тонкими корнями за валун крохотные деревья. Всё волшебство осталось позади, впереди была неприступная гора, такая высокая, что её заснеженные пики уходили в серые облака.

Дорога из белого кирпича повернула и круто пошла вверх. Теперь она ползла по горе едва ли не отвесно. Джун даже не представлял, можно ли идти под таким невероятным углом.

Кенджи, кажется, задумался о том же. Он остановился и внимательно разглядывал дорогу, будто пытался найти едва заметное разветвление, чтобы по потайной тропинке найти ещё один, более удобный, проход на гору. Но сколько бы он ни гипнотизировал белый кирпич, среди серых камней и жёсткого мха не появлялось больше никаких троп.

— Нам бы очень помогло, если бы вы могли подняться и посмотреть сверху… Джун-сан, — негромко сказал Цуёши, заметно споткнувшись на последней части предложения. Джун так и не сказал, как он может к нему обращаться, чтобы это было достаточно вежливо, и Цуёши называл его по имени, как и всех остальных.

— Не думаю, что мне нравится это обращение, Сейрю-сан, — Джун холодно указал гончару его место. Спокойствие снова пошло волнами, более сильными, чем в предыдущий раз.

— Джун, не выпендривайся, — осадил его Кенджи. — Цуёши прав. Ты мог бы взлететь и помочь нам.

— А если бы у меня не было крыльев? — Джун взъерошил перья. — Что бы вы делали тогда?

— Пошли бы в обход. Но крылья у тебя есть, поэтому давай прекратим этот спор. Джун, пожалуйста, — Кенджи взял его за руку и улыбнулся. Как раньше. — Попробуй взлететь.

Сопротивляться его медово-тёплому взгляду и нежности в голосе было практически невозможно. Джун бы не отказался, чтобы его попросили ещё раз, но упрямиться на самом деле больше не хотелось.

Он сделал пару шагов назад и сосредоточился на величине крыльев. Плечи сразу отяжелели, огромная масса лавандовый перьев едва не прижала его обратно к земле. И как по мнению Кенджи он должен заставить эти крылья двигаться?!

А, постойте! Есть одна идея. Джун снова зажмурился и изо всех сил представил, что его крылья такие лёгкие, что он может ими без труда взмахнуть. Не сразу, но непомерная тяжесть наконец стекла с его перьев.

Подготовка была закончена, и внезапно она отняла у Джуна слишком много сил. Он был не уверен, что осилит хотя бы один полёт, но всё же решил попытаться.

Для начала ему нужен разгон. Джун бросился бежать по дороге обратно, к леденцовому полю. Когда скорость бега показалась ему максимальной, он развернул за спиной крылья и захлопал ими изо всех сил. Ветер ударился о прекрасные маховые перья, и крылья медленно потащили его вверх.

Набрать высоту оказалось сложнее. Было не так уж легко подстроиться под воздушные потоки, и пару раз Джун даже провалился в воздушные ямы, но всё-таки чудом ухитрился снова выправить полёт. Наконец он ощутил полную уверенность — такую же крепкую, как и во снах, когда он летал над своим Городом.

Джун описал пробный круг над каменистым предгорьем. Стоявшие у подножья горы Кенджи и Цуёши казались величиной с яблоки.

Теперь он должен был найти новую дорогу. Джун поднялся ещё чуточку выше, чтобы рассмотреть побольше. Он видел, как белая лента дороги вилась по предгорью. Видел, что в какой-то момент она расщепилась на две тропы, и одна из них убегала в сторону, вела за груду валунов и упиралась в заколоченную шахту. Они просто не заметили это расщепление, потому что правильная тропа частично скрылась под зарослями мелкого ягодного кустарника.

Джун крикнул, чтобы Кенджи и Цуёши обратили внимание на него, и полетел в сторону шахты. Эти двое последовали за ним.

После полёта у него с непривычки немного кружилась голова и дрожали ноги. Джуну даже пришлось сесть прямо на голую каменистую землю, чтобы хотя бы не рухнуть в обморок от таких нагрузок. Подбежавший Кенджи, к счастью, не стал его тормошить.

— Думаю, эта дорога нам подойдёт больше, — сказал Кенджи и с силой дёрнул на себя первую доску. Доска рассыпалась в его руках в труху. Все остальные — тоже, было достаточно просто крепко стукнуть по ним. Проход был открыт без единой занозы.

— Это был очень красивый полёт, Утахиро-сан, — заметил Цуёши и протянул руку. — Вам помочь подняться?

— Это обращение мне тоже не нравится, Сейрю-сан, — Джун потратил на Цуёши одну из своих самых двусмысленных улыбок: вроде вежливую, но абсолютно равнодушную — и встал без посторонней помощи. Не хватало ещё перед каким-то гончаром показывать свою слабость. Полотно спокойствия покрыли морщины замешательства и растерянности.

Они нырнули в пыльную темноту шахты. Кенджи шёл впереди. Джун, уменьшив крылья до приемлемой величины, двигался следом. Цуёши плёлся сзади. Джун не испытывал по этому поводу особых угрызений совести. В конце концов, здесь могут быть какие-нибудь призраки. Пусть уж лучше они нападают не на его беззащитную спину. У него в конце концов жена, ребёнок, тысячи фанатов, которые не переживут гибели своего кумира в неравной борьбе с призраками из другого мира.

С каждым шагом в глубину шахты становилось всё холоднее. Ветер жутко завывал в щелях скал. Ноги ныли, израненные об острые камни, и Джун не жаловался только потому, что сзади шёл Цуёши. Если и страдать, только не перед ним.

Лабиринт шахты начал сужаться. Сначала незаметно, но потом вдруг ощутимо стало теснее. Кенджи без проблем протискивался вперёд, а Джун в какой-то момент не смог заставить себя сделать шаг дальше.

Его вдруг охватил невыразимый ужас. Ему было так тесно, что захотелось немедленно вырваться наружу, на открытое пространство. Каменные стены давили со всех сторон и грозили раздавить, расплющить, превратить в уродливую кляксу и оставить бродить по горным лабиринтам, пугая случайных путников своим видом и хрипом из переломанной грудной клетки.  
Джун съёжился на месте и тихо заскулил в панике. Он больше не хотел идти дальше. Ему страшно. Ему так страшно, что он лучше умрёт, чем сделает ещё хоть один шаг.

— Джун! — Кенджи попытался развернуться, но коридор сузился слишком сильно, он смог только бросить взгляд через плечо. Да и назад, почему-то, уже было не двинуться, будто пещера сжалась на несколько сантиметров прямо за его спиной. — Проклятье! — выругался он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Мягкое, освежающее полотно спокойствия вдруг окутало оголённое до боли сознание Джуна. Паника и страх постепенно растворились в этом спокойствии, как кристаллы соли — в озере. Вдруг стало легче дышать, ноги снова налились силой, а каменные стены лабиринта больше не грозили обрушиться и переломать каждую косточку в хрупком теле.

И только когда паника отступила, Джун осознал, что Сейрю Цуёши подошёл к нему вплотную и положил обе ладони ему на виски. Ощущения прохладных длинных пальцев оказались, внезапно, приятными.

— Всё хорошо… Такаяма-сан?.. — поинтересовался Цуёши, снова запнувшись на обращении. Бедняга… это обращение Джуну тоже не нравилось. По крайней мере не от него. Но сейчас был не самый подходящий повод огрызаться. Джун слишком испугался.

— Да… Спасибо, Сейрю-сан. — он коснулся пальцев на своих висках, чтобы Цуёши перестал к нему прикасаться. Пальцы мгновенно соскользнули прочь. Кенджи впереди шумно выдохнул и продолжил двигаться вперёд.

К счастью, тоннель скоро закончился, и они втроём выбрались на небольшую площадку, поросшую множеством разноцветных кристаллов самых разных форм и размеров. Кристаллы сверкали, отражая неизвестно откуда лившийся свет.

Джун заинтересовался плитками с цифрами на одной из стен. Несколько плиток изображали выложенные драгоценными камнями цифры, которые образовывали лесенку с неровными ступеньками.

_1_   
_11_   
_21_   
_1211_   
_111221_   
_312211_   
________?_

Внизу, под плитками с цифрами, был выступ, на котором горкой лежали такие же плитки. Судя по всему, их предполагалось вставить на свободное место, чтобы продолжить последовательность. Джун нахмурился. Головоломка показалась ему знакомой. Он буквально недавно встречал её решение. Только где же?..

— Может, не стоит это трогать? — Цуёши подошёл почти бесшумно. — Что, если головоломка активирует какой-нибудь опасный механизм?

Джун громко фыркнул.

— Опасные механизмы не блокируются головоломками.

— И всё-таки…

— Сейрю-сан, будьте так любезны оставить меня с этим чудовищно опасным механизмом наедине.

Цуёши смиренно отошёл в сторону. То-то же. Если кто-то и мог отвлекать Джуна, когда он задумывался над чем-то интересным, то это был только Кенджи и, может быть, ещё Ютака. И ещё пара-тройка-десяток близких людей, в число которых не входил никакой Сейрю Цуёши.

Кенджи обошёл площадку и вернулся с неутешительными новостями.

— Там есть только один путь, но он перекрыт достаточно широкой пропастью. Перепрыгнуть её не смогу даже я.

— Тогда мне кажется, что эта головоломка открывает доступ к рычагу, который опустит нам мост через пропасть, — сделал вывод Джун, наученный богатым опытом одного типа компьютерных игр, где головоломки даже посложнее этой открывали доступ к удивительным закоулкам карты. Всё-таки они находятся не совсем в реальном мире. Стоит попробовать.

Джун нащупал в памяти ниточку к ответу. Медленно и осторожно он начал выставлять на пустое место цифры:

_13112221\. [1]_

За стеной что-то заскрежетало. Кенджи в восхищении прищёлкнул языком.

— Я и не думал, что ты так хорош в математике!

— Я просто три года назад прочитал книгу одного французского писателя, в котором разбиралась эта головоломка, — Джун улыбнулся. — Вербер. Я дам тебе почитать, когда мы вернёмся домой.

— Если мы вернёмся домой, — уронил их с небес на землю голос Цуёши и чудовищный грохот из-за каменной стены, которая начала медленно ехать в сторону. Из-за стены хлынул ужасающий холод и полетели мелкие колючие льдинки. Потайная дверь удерживала собой дикую вьюгу.

Джун, Кенджи и Цуёши отступили назад, к пропасти. Теперь она была их единственным препятствием на пути к бегству от вьюги. Ледяной холод ещё только набирал силу, но можно было вообразить, за сколько мгновений он превратит их троих в скульптуры из чистейшего льда.

Джун решительно развернул крылья, которые мгновенно наполнил холодный ветер. Не требовалось даже разбега, чтобы на поддержке этого ветра перемахнуть через пропасть.

Он обхватил Кенджи поперёк живота и стиснул покрепче. Конечно, это Кенджи обычно носил его на руках, но сейчас немного не та ситуация.

Шаг. Два. Три! Джун взмахнул своими огромными крыльями и положил их на плотный поток ветра, который перенёс их с Кенджи на другой край пропасти за считанные секунды.

— Теперь Цуёши! — Кенджи с ужасом смотрел на стену из кристаллов, за которой остался в одиночестве Сейрю Цуёши, которому очень не повезло, что у Джуна не четыре руки.

— Ты плохого мнения обо мне, Кенджи, — заметил Джун и взмахнул крыльями ещё раз, чтобы перелететь обратно. Ветер усиливался. Нельзя мешкать, если он хочет снова воспользоваться этим ветром как помощником. Ещё немного, и порывы ветра будут только мешать.

Он покрепче обхватил Цуёши, слишком щуплого и куда более жилистого, чем Кенджи. Поднялся в воздух — и в этот момент вьюга вырвалась из заточения и завыла вокруг них во всю силу. Крылья немедленно вывернуло до боли. Джун штопором полетел вниз, прямо в чёрную пропасть, прижимая к себе Цуёши — эту драгоценную игрушку Кенджи. Он изо всех сил попытался выправить крылья, чтобы хоть как-нибудь, хоть криво-косо, но добраться до другого края пропасти.

И ему это удалось. Иначе как чудом Джун бы это не назвал, даже несмотря на то, что они чуть ли не со всей силы ударились о каменный пол пещеры. Его потрясающие лавандовые крылья были изодраны ветром, не хватало нескольких маховых перьев, да и основания ныли от такой нагрузки. Но они были целы. Все трое.

Кенджи торопливо обнял Джуна и Цуёши и потянул их на ноги.

— Потом отдохнём, парни, бежим, иначе мы замёрзнем до смерти.

Джун на бегу уменьшил крылья, которые теперь болтались за спиной пернатыми тряпочками. Новый коридор был просторным и широким, по стенам росли пурпурные кристаллы, со спины нагоняла дикая ледяная вьюга, замораживающая на своём пути всё.

Коридор пещеры резко окончился огромными чёрными вратами на сотне крепких замков. Даже если попытаться их взломать, на это ушло бы больше вечности, а вьюга разъярённой кошкой наступала им на пятки.

(Самым удивительным — как казалось Джуну — было то, что они всё ещё не замёрзли, хотя все трое были босиком и всего лишь в тонких пижамах. Кристаллы на стенах лопались от холода, а они только зябли, как в не очень тёплую весеннюю ночь).

— Здесь написано, что спокойствие есть единый ключ от всех замков, — крикнул Кенджи, ткнув пальцем в табличку с позолоченными иероглифами. Можно было когда-нибудь потом подумать, что делали японские иероглифы в волшебном мире, но сейчас Джун отшвырнул эту мысль в сторону, не до неё.

— Сейрю-сан! — закричал он. — Вы — чистое спокойствие. Я потом объясню, то это значит, а сейчас — прикоснитесь к двери.

Цуёши растерянно положил ладонь на дверь. Ничего не произошло.

Джун тихо выругался на смеси японского и русского. Разумеется. Полотно спокойствия было повреждено его капризами. Он ведь может это исправить, верно?..

— Называйте меня по имени, Сейрю-сан, — сказал Джун и подарил ему ещё одну из своих особых улыбок — тёплую и утешающую. Не важно, что он был не особо искренен в своих чувствах, главное, что производил такое впечатление. Он должен был расправить полотно спокойствия Сейрю Цуёши, иначе они не спасутся от этой вьюги.

Сморщенное полотно дрогнуло и распрямилось, Джун с облегчением ощутил, как исчезают эти отвратительные складки растерянности, смущения и неловкости. Когда последняя складка исчезла, все замки на вратах громко щёлкнули, и двери начали открываться.

Минуя их, дикая вьюга бросилась в открывшийся перед ней путь. Джун различал в белой льдистой пыли два силуэта, один из которых прикрывал другого, в ярко-синей кигуруми.

— Это Кирюин-сан и Кян-сан! — воскликнул Джун с облегчением.

Может быть, это и было странно, что, пойдя разными путями, они пятеро в итоге сошлись в одном месте. Однако в волшебном мире порой нельзя обойтись без странностей.

И ещё очень странно, что вьюга смогла заморозить лаву, а их, более уязвимых, только чуть опалила холодом. Имело ли это отношение к той энергии Пути, о которой говорила таинственная Саинтия? И если имело, то причём здесь Кян Ютака? Что значило быть «Ходящим по тропам»?

И кто он вообще такой, этот Ходящий?..

Джун терпеть не мог вопросы без ответов. Особенно когда ответов на эти вопросы можно было никогда не получить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Последовательность "Посмотри-и-скажи" — использовалась в качестве загадки в книге Бернара Вербера "День муравья".


	7. VII — Золотые бубенцы

— Вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть, — сказал Ютака срывающимся от волнения голосом. — Не то, чтобы нас сильно потрепало, просто… Чёрт, я просто рад, что вы в порядке.

Конечно он видел, что у Джуна повреждены крылья, у Цуёши потрёпана синяя пижама с уточками, а Кенджи расцарапан льдинками. Но всё-таки ничего страшного не случилось, это странное место никого не угробило, как Ютака боялся, отпуская друзей одних.

— По крайней мере, это было увлекательно, — усмехнулся Кенджи и ткнул Ютаку кулаком в плечо. — Даже не думай сокрушаться по поводу нашего помятого внешнего вида. Рассказывай, нашли хоть один бубенчик?

— Ни одного, — Киришо ответил вместо Ютаки и покачал головой. — Здесь слишком много гнёзд огненных птиц, а внизу лава… Была, — уточнил он после короткой паузы. — Сейчас там всё покрыто льдом. Вряд ли можно спуститься.

Ютака вдруг просиял и схватил Киришо за руки.

— Это ведь оленьи бубенцы! Они должны пахнуть оленями, верно?

— Наверное… — Киришо насторожился. — Не очень понимаю, как это должно нам помочь.

— Ты ведь видишь запахи! Ты можешь увидеть, над каким местом поднимается запах оленей, и тогда…

Киришо прыснул.

— Ютака, я синестет, а не собака-ищейка! — он улыбался от уха до уха. — Я действительно вижу запахи, но только в том случае, когда они у меня под носом. Я не могу видеть, чем пахнет какой-то предмет на большом расстоянии от меня, если только это не навозная куча.

Ютака отпустил его руки.

— А, ну да… Извини.

Но Киришо вдруг повёл головой из стороны в сторону и нахмурился.

— Но я, наверное, смогу помочь, если вы все замолчите и дадите мне прислушаться.

Все замерли. Ютака на всякий случай закрыл рукой нос и рот, чтобы его дыхание не мешало Киришо слушать и ловить какой-то одному ему слышимый звук. По мнению Ютаки, сейчас в оледеневшем жерле вулкана была гробовая тишина.

Киришо двинулся вглубь каменного пирса, то и дело наклоняя голову вбок и немного вперёд, словно вместо ушей у него были маленькие локаторы.

(Если честно, иногда Ютака думал, что так и есть — благодаря удивительно чуткому слуху, Киришо умудрялся по хрусту снега за окном определить, что Ютака возвращался домой. Они тогда жили в трёхэтажном многоквартирном доме, и это не было проблемой. Сейчас, когда они живут на тридцать шестом этаже, этот фокус не удаётся. Если бы он удался хоть раз, Ютака бы всерьёз решил, что Киришо действительно пришелец — как утверждал когда-то в школе).

Наконец, Киришо указал в сторону и вниз.

— Наши бубенцы здесь. Оба в одном гнезде. Наверное, те птицы были парой и утащили бубенцы для своих птенцов.

В гнезде, на которое он показывал, лежало три сиротливых яйца, наверняка оледеневших насквозь. Ютака машинально сложил руки и мысленно помолился за упокой невылупившихся птенцов. Остальные, замешкавшись, последовали его примеру.

Бубенцы висели на зазубренном острие камня, из которого было сделано гнездо. Оно лепилось к стене не очень низко от каменной площадки, огороженной кристаллами, но всё-таки и недостаточно высоко, чтобы можно было дотянуться, распластавшись по земле.

— Извините… — Джун опустился на пол и выпростал повреждённые вьюгой крылья. — Мне нужно время, чтобы вылечить их.

Он закрыл глаза. Крылья засветились едва заметным нежным светом и медленно начали восстанавливаться. К счастью, повреждения не такие большие. Ему хватит получаса, чтобы срастить мелкие кости и вырастить новые перья взамен вырванных.

Кенджи решительно закатал рукава красно-белой пижамы.

— Кян-кун, ты ведь мне доверяешь?

Ютака усмехнулся.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, а.

— Тогда мне не надо объяснять, чего я от тебя хочу?

— Кенджи, если он пострадает… — начал Киришо с угрозой в голосе, но оборвал себя. — Мы с Цуёши-саном можем помочь?

— Сядьте мне на ноги, — приказал Кенджи. — Будете моим грузом, чтобы я никуда не съехал вместе с Кян-куном. Не переживай, Кирюин-сан. Я держал вес и побольше, и подольше. А уж нашего акробатического опыта должно хватить на такой невинный трюк.

Ютака видел, что Киришо это не особенно успокоило, даже, скорее, взволновало чуть больше. Но если Киришо и доверял кому-то страховать Ютаку, то это всегда был только Кенджи. Говоришь «Кенджи», подразумеваешь «надёжность». Всё просто.

Он не особо видел, что происходило наверху — вернее, вообще не видел, потому что был полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы как можно быстрее цапнуть бубенчики. Они были так близко — и так далеко одновременно, ведь когда болтаешься головой вниз над ледяной пропастью, каждый сантиметр кажется величиной с милю, не меньше.

И всё-таки бубенчики нежно брякнули, оказавшись у Ютаки в руке. Его пресс болел от напряжения, но в груди растекалась гордость от осознания: «Эй, смотрите все, я смог выполнить просьбу Санта-Клауса! Я спас Рождество, слышите!»

Он хотел было ещё захватить с собой ледяное яйцо, но оно так примёрзло к каменному гнезду, что не получилось даже его шевельнуть, не то, что оторвать. Это Ютаку даже чуть-чуть расстроило.

Ему казалось, что он болтался над пропастью вечность. Киришо и Кенджи, наверняка, думали, что прошло по меньшей мере две вечности, прежде чем он дотянулся до бубенчиков. Но на деле не прошло и нескольких минут — Джун не успел вылечить даже одно крыло.

Они нуждались в его крыльях. Путь, через который прошла группа Кенджи, был снова закрыт вратами, и Цуёши уже не мог их отпереть. В пещеру полную тьмы тоже не получалось вернуться — проход затянуло толстой коркой льда. Оставался всего один выход — через жерло вулкана, а подняться туда можно было лишь на паре сильных крыльев. Поэтому все терпеливо ждали, пока Джун приведёт себя в порядок.

Ютака встряхнул бубенчиками — они отозвались нежным серебристым звоном. Встряхнул ещё несколько раз подряд, пытаясь подобрать мелодию одной рождественской песни. И тут Киришо запел — именно ту самую песню, одну из тех, которые терпеть не мог, но всё-таки знал наизусть, потому что Ютака обожал Рождество и начинал слушать эти песни уже в октябре. Немудрено, что запомнил. Странно, что запел.

И запели все остальные. И Кенджи, и Цуёши, и сам Ютака, не переставая вызванивать бубенчиками неуклюжую мелодию. Джун молчал, но сияние на его крыльях стало ярче, и перья начали восстанавливаться быстрее, отрастая прямо на глазах.

После этой песни была ещё одна. А после второй песни Джун открыл глаза и сказал:

— Я готов поднять вас.

И он поднял всех по очереди. Ютака был последний, потому что хотел убедиться, что его друзья непременно будут в безопасности. И уже когда Джун вернулся за ним, порядком запыхавшись от утомительных полётов на обновлённых крыльях, Ютака с облегчением в сердце вцепился в него. Это приключение подходило к концу. Светлое путешествие, не лишённое трудностей и препятствий, но всё-таки прекрасное в своей необычности.

Вниз с вершины уснувшего вулкана вела широкая дорожка из жёлтого кирпича. Джун немедленно посетовал, что у него нет серебряных башмачков, чтобы — стук-стук — и вернуться домой, а он что-то слишком устал. Как и все они, впрочем.

Однако путь назад оказался гораздо короче, чем ожидалось. Саинтия с запряжёнными санями ждала их у подножия вулкана. Семь северных оленей в нетерпении взрывали копытами землю и фыркали. Маленькая крылатая шиншилла сидела у неё на плече и внимательно наблюдала за Ютакой и его друзьями четырьмя синими глазками.

— Можно поздравить тебя с успехом, Ходящий по тропам? — спросила Саинтия с улыбкой. Ютака протянул ей бубенчики.

— Если бы не мои друзья, я бы не справился.

Саинтия прикрепила бубенчики к упряжи главного оленя. Все бубенцы вдруг засверкали, зазвенели на все лады. Олени разволновались ещё сильнее и теперь уже подпрыгивали на месте, выражая желание отправиться в путь.

Саинтия с лёгкостью запрыгнула в сани. Она достала из-за пазухи белоснежную свирель и дунула в неё. Чистый насыщенный звук разлился в воздухе, наполненном запахами карамели, еловых шишек, мандаринов, коричных пряников и вина со специями. Олени замолотили ногами по воздуху.

— Я не забуду твою помощь, Ходящий по тропам! — крикнула Саинтия и протянула в его сторону руку. Белоснежная шиншилла, как пушистый снаряд, устремилась прямо на Ютаку, не оставляя ему ни шанса, чтобы увернуться.

— Эй, стой!

Но шиншилла уже широко раскрыла маленький рот и со всей силы укусила его прямо в нос.

Ютака вскрикнул…

…и в тот же миг полетел сквозь темноту прямо в объятья сонного, измученного очередной шумной ночью, яркого и сумасбродного Токио.


	8. VIII — Рождественская ночь

Ютака вздрогнул и проснулся.

За окнами была глубокая ночь. Звёзды заволокло оранжевым смогом, который вечно висел над городом и мешал любоваться космосом. В самом углу комнаты мерцала огнями небольшая ёлка, украшенная ещё в начале ноября.

Киришо лежал головой у него на коленях и сладко посапывал. В руках он сжимал еловую ветвь с тремя мандаринами и парочкой шоколадных конфет, которые были привязаны к ней золотыми нитями.

Ютака поймал себя на мысли, что в холодильнике ещё осталась баночка колы. Ему срочно нужно было встряхнуться и обмозговать последний сон.

Шипучая кола смешалась с золотистым виски. Не то чтобы ему нравился такой коктейль, но хотелось чего-то покрепче, однако не настолько уносящего мысли куда-то не туда. Кошка Электра, которой всего минуту назад не было в гостиной вообще, возникла из темноты квартиры и принялась тереться о ноги хозяина. Вряд ли она заметила его отсутствие. Если это самое отсутствие вообще было.

— И мне тоже налей, — послышался голос со стороны дивана. Киришо уложил голову на скрещенные на низкой спинке руки и улыбался, глядя на возившегося на кухне Ютаку. — Ходящий по тропам значит, да?..

Ютака хмыкнул.

— Надо же, всё-таки это был не сон.

— Сколько ещё сюрпризов ты в себе скрываешь, мой хороший?

— Если тебе интересно, я понятия не имел, что так умею. И уж точно не помню, что когда-либо выбирал себе такую способность.

Он отдал бокал с коктейлем Киришо и сел на диван рядом. Кошка запрыгнула следом и вскарабкалась ему на колени — пижама на них была пыльной и грязной от лежания на земле внутри жерла вулкана.

Киришо тихо стукнул краем бокала о бокал Ютаки.

— В этот раз мы хотя бы пережили приключение вместе. Это не может не радовать.

— Что с моими глазами сейчас? Светятся?

— Уже нет. Жаль, мне нравилось это свечение, хотя в темноте оно выглядело действительно пугающе.

Ютака обнял его за плечи и ткнулся поцелуем в макушку. Волосы были тёплыми, пахли елью и мандаринами.

Он ничего не имел против приключений. И против всякой мистическо-волшебной дребедени тоже. Просто порой ему очень хотелось, чтобы приключения как-то предупреждали о том, что собираются ворваться в его жизнь, чтобы он мог хотя бы немного подготовиться.

Телефон на столе вдруг завибрировал. Джун прислал в их общий чат в Лайне новую фотографию.

— Ого! — Ютака присвистнул. — Джун и Цуёши-сан, кажется, наконец-то нашли общий язык. Рождественское чудо, не иначе.

На фотографии Джун ребячливо обнимал Цуёши за плечи пышным серебряным «дождиком» — по лицу мастера было сложно понять, доволен ли он таким вторжением в личное пространство или нет, но попавший в кадр Кенджи определённо выглядел умиротворённым. Наконец-то висевшее между ними напряжение лопнуло и исчезло. Ютака решил, что в следующий раз спросит, что же именно произошло с ними тремя за время этого путешествия. Если, конечно, они трое действительно были с ним и Киришо.

— Не думаю, что это перемирие продлится долго, но хоть сегодня Кенджи может перевести дух, — Киришо улыбнулся. — А у тебя какие планы на Рождество? Хочешь поехать к родителям?

— Традиционно спрошу, не хочешь ли поехать со мной? — Ютака задавал этот вопрос каждый год и уже даже не удивлялся мягкому отказу. Но не в этот раз.

— Пожалуй, сегодня я могу присоединиться к тебе, — Киришо прижался к нему, такой тёплый и реальный. — Мало ли, вдруг ты увидишь ещё одну тропу и решишь немедленно пойти по ней. Не хочу упустить этот момент.

— Поверь, если я увижу вторую тропу за сегодняшнюю ночь, я с воплем «аааа, отвалите!» побегу от неё прочь, — хохотнул Ютака. — Никаких троп. Сегодня Рождество, и я хочу провести его с тобой и семьёй. И даже не думай увильнуть, хитрый тануки!

— Я? Увильнуть? За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — Киришо засмеялся, и Ютака засмеялся вместе с ним.

Мир обнимала тихая рождественская ночь. Где-то среди звёзд мчались сани, запряжённые семёркой северных оленей. И у каждого оленя — по двенадцать золотых бубенчиков на упряжи. Ведь только когда все бубенчики на месте, чародейка Саинтия с белой свирелью в руках может облететь весь мир и подарить людям частичку чистейшего волшебства.

Уж кому, как не Ютаке, теперь это знать.


End file.
